


Know Where to Run

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Knight of Time is hard and no one understands. But maybe a drunk girl from some demented timeline can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am not even sorry for writing this at all enjoy my crackship also fuck perspective changes okay OKAY

Dave didn't know when or where he was; he just knew he had to get out of that timeline.   
  
It wasn't doomed, it wasn't terrifying or shit, he just - he was at a loss. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain the loss part, either. It was just there in him, sitting in his chest, heavy and annoying.  
  
Okay, he was in New York. Okay, he was in Rainbow Falls. ...okay, he was outside of Rose's house. But it couldn't be, could it? He approached the door with caution, and rang the doorbell.

 

\----

 

Roxy had been doing a whole lot of nothing, mostly sitting on her choice ass and moping around. She'd been talking to Jane about Dirk and how hard her life sucked, and her bff sympathized. They were both in a dudeless rut, and it was lame.  
  
Le sign.  
  
She shoved her laptop off herself when the doorbell chimed, wondering what her mother had ordered this time that was being delivered. Maybe another creepy cardboard cutout of one of her wizards. Roxy shuddered at the thought, pulling the door open.  
  
The instant that a confused 'Dirk?' left her mouth, an equally baffled 'Rose?' had fallen out of the blonde boy she was staring at.  
  
"How do you know my - " their synchrosity of the statements made them both stop immediately, gawking at one another for a moment. Silence followed, until she broke it.  
  
"Lose your pointy shades in some ironic rap battle?"  
"Depends. Lose your sobriety in some drunken girl fight?"  
  
In spite of herself she laughed, opening the door a bit to allow the stranger access.

 

\----

 

Dave sat awkwardly, next to the blonde that looked so much like his sister it was unsettling. She was... hotter, though. He could tell she was a bit older, maybe a year older than his 14 year-old self.  
  
"So, you are...?" He turned as he asked, facing her.  
"The fab miss Roxy Lalonde, of course."  
"Roxy? Hah, wow. That's pretty trashy."  
"Judging from your 'tude, I'm gonna guess your name is Dick."  
"Nah. DJ Dave Strider."  
"DJ? Say that on your birth certif an' everything?"  
"Hey brodette I ain't got nothin' to prove to you," he defended, smirking.  
"Fair 'nuff." Roxy's compliance left a bit of another odd silence between them. Until Dave spoke again.  
"So.... you know my bro?" It seemed really fuckin' weird.  Roxy nodded, digging for something. She pulled out her phone, dicking around before she showed him the screen.  
"This hot piece of ass, right?" Sure e-fucking-nuff, it was his bro. He only looked a few years older than him, though.  
"Dunno about how hot I'd call my own bro but yeah that's him." Pause. "Are you and him...?" To his surprise, Roxy laughed.  
"I fuckin' wish. He's got googly eyes for our friend Jake." Dave raised a brow. A dude, huh?  
"Explains some things. But man, his fuckin' loss. His Strider-vision must not be functioning at 20/20. You're a choice babe." He smirked as Roxy blushed and giggled, waving her hand.  
"Strider charm seems pretty consistent, at least." She paused. What are you doing here, though? Where are you from? You're supposed to be older than Dirk. You're fucking famous, dude."  
"Famous?" Dave's eyes lit up behind his shades. "No shit? How so?"  
"Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is basically the most iconic movie of our generation."  
Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.  
"You mean my sick as hell webcomic -"  
"Live-action movie, dude. I've seen it six times already. I fucking love it. The things I'd do to Sweet Bro are not ones I prefer to mention in polite company." Dave laughed at that, the incredulity of the information as well as the giddiness catching up to him. He'd laughed for a full fifteen seconds before he calmed down.   
"Wow, shit. That's fuckin' boss."  
"How bout you? How do you know my mom?" Dave regretted never requesting a pic of Rose. It was so weird to imagine her as a mother.  
"In my time, she's this uptight, overly verbose chick obsessed with wizards and staunchly opposed to boozes of all kinds. Bit of a downer in that aspect."  
"Wow. Yep, that's my mom alright. Damn. Sorry you've gotta put up with that."  
"Nah. She's an alright broad. Pretty helpful and all that shit."

 

\----

 

Not quite knowing what to do with her unexpected guest, she offered him a drink.  
"Don't think I've drank before," he admitted, "but there's a first time for everything, right?"  
"That's the attitude I like. I'mma make you somethin' gooooooood." It was refreshing, having someone around that wouldn't just bitch at her for her little habit. She went into the kitchen, fishing around for some of the more top-shelf shit she had kicking aroun. Should she bore him with a martini, like the one she'd made for herself? Was there something more daring he should try?  
"I'm dying of old age," she heard from the living room. It made her laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah. Calm yo tits, boy." Deciding on a tequila sunrise that was just a little more tequila than it was sunrise, she brought the drinks into the living room. Handed Dave his.   
"What're we gonna toast to?" Roxy thought for a second.  
"To sick beats." She raised her glass.  
"And choice ass," Dave added coolly. Roxy giggled. They clinked glasses, and began drinking.

 

\----

 

Dave definitely didn't expect to get drunk as quickly as he did. He'd only been on his second drink when his head began to spin, and everything became /that/ much more amazing.  
"- An' he's a total fuckin' squarean' has a piss-poor taste in movies but he's my best friend. His name is John. What a square name f'r a square kid." Dave would miss him. But there was liquor afoot currently. He couldn't dwell on that shit.  
"Ya? We gotta movie con... connie... ...a movie buff in our group, too. Misser Jake English, jungle boy extraordinaire. Loves him some space furries. An' then there's Janey with 'er bakin' an' everythin. An yer bro," she pointed at Dave, "biggest fuckin' tightass. Huff. He'd never drink wimme." Man, his bro was sounding more and more like a... dick. He leaned closer to Roxy, peering over his shades at her. His eyes were a little unfocused. But shit, she was a bombshell.  
  
"I'm drinkin' with you," he pointed out with the smuggest look of self-satisfaction he could drunkenly manage. "An' he's missin' the fuck out." Roxy leaned in closer to him, smiling in her own tipsy way.  
"Ya, I'm aware." Dave snorted.  
"Are you aware of how... fuckin'... hot you are? I mean, fuck. I'd give up apple juice cold turkey to chill with you forever." Wow, what? He must have been way drunker than he thought. He sat back giggling, a hand over his eyes. He shook a finger at her. "You... you got somethin'. You got moxie." Another giggle. "Y'got moxie, Roxy." Roxy matched his giggle, grabbing his arm. "Wha-?" What was going on?  
"C'mon," she cooed, pulling him up. Fuck, he could barely keep his feet. But he stood with her, giving her a look.  
"C'mon what?"  
"We're goin' out. Not gonna waste t'night."  
"Goin' out? But we're fuckin' trashed. We can't drive."  
"Who said we were?" She pulled out her phone, and from what he could tell, called a cab.  
"Where're we goin'?" Dave didn't even know the area.  
"S'a club a bit into the city. Nice place. They've got a live DJ n' shit. Pree swanky." The boy's eyes lit up.  
"DJ? Man I'm totally gonna get my judge on at him. Her. Whatever. I'm down for this plan." Roxy gave him a fierce grin, pulling him upstairs.  
"I'm gonna change. You sit out here n' look fab while I get ready. Won' be five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting the door to her room she drunkenly gathered what resembled 'fitting going-out' attire, haphazardly throwing it on herself and touching up her makeup. Spritzed herself with some perfume and, after a moment's thought, poured two shots from the bottle of gin she kept behind her dresser. She walked to her door, thunking it agaisnt the wood lightly.  
  
"Open it, my hands're full," she murmured. The door opened slowly and Dave raised his brow, but before he could say anything she'd shoved the shot at him. "C'mon, we can't get anythin' there so we better pre-game a little more, eh?" Winking, she took her shot, shivering a bit as she swallowed. Dave took his and coughed. It made Roxy laugh in a sudden uproarious way.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he wheezed. "Furniture polish?" She took his shotglass and patted him on the back, gently ushering him down the stairs.   
"Close! _Gin_." She grabbed her coat and purse off the coatrack, draping it over her arm.  
"Shit's whack, bro." He still seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping his feet. It made her giggle. "I'm gonna be on my ass before we even get there." She looped her arm around his in spite of herself, opening the door and locking it behind them as they exited. He didn't shake her off.  
"I fuckin' hope not. You gotta get your judge on, remember?" Roxy was ridiculously excited for this excursion. Firstly because she'd never had an excuse to go to the club before. Who went to a club by themselves? Secondly, because she was going with someone that totes wasn't gonna be all on her case about drinking. Which was refreshing as fuck. And, to top if off, this Dave Strider fellow wasn't all that bad to look at. Not remotely bad to look at. Maybe it was her impaired judgement, but he was pretty hot. A different brand of hot than Dirk was, but... She definitely wouldn't mind being arm candy to this. Nosir. "And b'sides. Yer dancin' with me when we're there. Y'gotta be standin' fer that."  
"Yeah, fair enough." He rubbed his nose in an indignant way, standing with his hands in his pockets while she clung to his arm. "You're excited, huh?" She nodded enthusiastically, unable to keep the stupid smile off her face.  
"I am."  
"Never been on a date before?" She blinked, leaning back a bit and looking at him with slightly open-mouthed awe.  
"You callin' this a date, mister Strider?" Which was a strange thought, considering she initiated it. But she wasn't knocking it.   
"Got a problem with that, Lalonde?" He smirked at her. It made her blush. She shook her head.  
"Not in the slightest." The cab pulled up and they swayed their way over to it, Dave opening the door for her and offering her the seat with a flourish. It may have been that he was drunk, or he may have actually been a gentleman under all that coolkid swag and bad attitude. Regardless, it made her smile again. Thanking him, she took her seat - and he closed the door, walking around to join her from the opposite side.  
  
"Where ya headed, kids?" the driver asked in a husky voice.   
"L’appel du Vide," Roxy replied, buckling up as Dave did the same. The seat was wide, though, and the belt was slack, so she scooted over so she could sit closer to her 'date' as the cab took off. He gave her a sidelong smirk and grabbed her hand. His was warm, but not clammy. It was good to know that at least one of them was feeling confident. It was perfectly fair for her to be nervous though, huh? The supposed-to-be older brother of the one person on earth she'd slay a hundred thousand Derse agents for was sitting next to her, in fact younger than she was by a year, drunk and _holding her hand_ and being exceptionally charming in a really badass way. Like the 'shut up baby, I know it'-type of way that Roxy found herself strangely attracted to. It was a different attraction than she had for Dirk, who she mostly was in love with just because he was so wonderfully solid, this wall of a person that'd let her lean on him unquestionably whenever she needed it. But lately, in her eyes, that foundation he was built on was crumbling, and in a way it broke her heart. He wasn't even being distant or cold, he wasn't doing anything differently. She was just kinda... giving up. Alarmed at the revelation, she suddenly gripped Dave's hand tighter, and took in a sharp breath. He glanced over at her again.  
  
"You okay?" Drunk as he was, there was still concern evident. She relaxed a little, stopping her fingers from cutting off the circulation to his own.  
"Yeah." Or rather, she would be, once she got out of this damn oppressive car and onto the motherfucking dance floor. "Totes fine."  
  
\------  
  
Nodding, Dave turned to look back out his own window. Roxy didn't seem 100% fine, but he was too sloshed out of his gourd to give it much thought now. And did it really matter? He wasn't the type to expect people to pour their secrets over him like a fine wine while he sunbathed on a dias and - he was too drunk to finish that metaphor. To the point, though, he was a bit concerned for his newfound friend. That he was apparently taking on a date. Which he was totally cool with; she was a fuckin' babe and was just as drunk as he was; and if not then c'est la vie and all that other great shit. Worst case scenario she take advantage of him. Oh-fuckin'- _no_. But he trusted the broad and he himself was looking for an excuse to get shit off his mind, so he was up for a night on the town. Their hands stayed together for the entirety of the cab ride, Dave somewhat nervous as to how this was going to play out. He didn't want to go back to his own timeline, and he'd been extremely fucking lucky finding this one. If he fucked up, where would he go? Find his bro? Fuck that. It was selfish, but he wanted to keep the elder Lalonde entertained for reasons he wouldn't plainly admit to. Well, he'd already admitted she was hot. But, as much of an irresistable coolkid as he was, he didn't linger too long on the thought that she dug him. Which was fine. Brolitas were awesome, too.  
  
The cab rolled up to their destination, dark blue neon lights flashing vibrantly with the words 'L'appel du Vide'. He forked over some cash to the driver before Roxy was even able to fish around in her purse, and stepped out of the vehicle - rounding the car to open the girl's door for her again. Aloof as Dave could be sometimes, he knew how to be a gentleman. Well, sometimes. Here and there. Ask him to take off his coat to throw over a puddle so a woman wouldn't get her shoes wet though and you'd get yourself a nice 'fuck that noise, bro'.  
  
"Now they won't card but 'f we wanna get anythin' to drink in here we gotta shmooze offa someone else that's old enough." Roxy had taken his arm again and he had let her, giving a nod to the bouncer that stood outside the building. Upon entering he was a shade of impressed. Even the DJ was seemingly okay. For now. He was sure he could spin circles around them, but right now he was in no state to contest. Roxy immediately pulled him to the dance floor, and the sudden rush of heat from the moving bodies caught up with his drunkenness, and he swayed on his feet again. He was sure if Lalonde hadn't been there to hold onto him so tightly, so excitedly, he would have fallen over.   
  
"I wish I had gotten out more back home," he mused to himself, taking in the sight of the club around him. It was bathed in a navy blue light, the laser light dealies that projected a million colours and patterns on the walls and ceiling going crazy. It almost had him entranced before he felt Roxy lean in really close to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on it as she spoke, and it made him close his eyes. She was warm behind him, and he liked it.  
  
"You said you'd dance with me." Had he? He didn't remember, but it sounded like something he'd do. He spun around, almost nearly toppling over again. She grabbed his arms to steady him, and he laughed in a drunken way.   
  
"So let's dance." She turned around but was still close to him, backed right up against him. She was remarkably easy on her feet for being as drunk as she was, Dave noticed, and almost had a bit of a challenge keeping up with her. But he soon got the hang of it, and his hands were on her hips, moving as she did along with the music. Once or twice she'd reached back and ran her hand through his hair, leaning her head back against his shoulder for a moment while he held to her. Figuring fair was fair, his own hands moved a bit, one even daring to slide up her stomach and rest just below her slammin' rack. At one point she had taken his other hand in hers and held it, locking their fingers again. He liked it. Dave really, really liked it. The closeness, the dancing. Not even because 'i boy, you girl' but because it was nice to get out, it was nice to spend time with someone, and it was nice to see her having so much fun and enjoying herself. The coolkid was glad he could make someone feel that way.


	3. Chapter 3

They left the club a few hours later, laughing as they exited the building. They'd goaded a few suckers into getting drinks for them - and by that Roxy had leant over in just-so a way that the men couldn't possibly say no. She was arm in arm with Dave now, flagging down a taxi.  
  
"That was... pree fuckin' cool, Rox," Dave slurred as they slid into the car. Roxy giggled.  
"Ya. You should totes show up that DJ next week 'r somethin'." Pause. "If... you'll still be here next week, o'course." She gave him a sidelong glance, mouth turned up into a little smirk. Her lipstick was faded and a little smeared - she'd blame that on laughing and almost spilling her drink so much. She'd had a lot of fun, which was the first time in a long time she could say that. These days she'd mostly kept to herself, neglecting the finer points of actually leaving her house.  
  
"Don't think I've got anywhere else t'go. Schedule's pretty open." He turned to catch her smirk as it was fading into a genuinely pleased smile, and it made him crack a grin of his own. It excited her. Someone ridiculously attractive wanting to spend time with her and do stupid stuff like drink and go to clubs and probably sit around and play video games and shit. She'd been looking for a co-op partner for Gears and Portal 2 for forever.  
  
She took his hand again and he let her, the drive back spent with drunken chatter about this and that, various nonsense and tentative plans for what their adventures might be. A thought occured to her.  
  
"So y'really don't like... have anywhere t'go, do you? I mean like - actually. Here."  
"You're the only person I know in this timeline-" That bit still confused her just a little "-unless I feel like going t'see my bro. Which I don't."  
"So y'need a place t'stay?" If her tone was a little bit too hopeful, she'd blame it on the booze. Nevermind the near-crippling loneliness she felt these days. She attempted the cool-kid brush-off. "'r whatever." Nailed it. That made him grin again.  
"Offerin' me one?" She bit her lip and nodded sheepishly. "I'd loose some major fuckin' cool points sayin' no to a babe like you."   
"Damn right you would."  
  
\------  
  
The cab ride after that point was mostly silent; Roxy holding his hand and leaning against him, and he staring out the window watching the office buildings and high rises race by. They gave way to apartments and few trees soon enough, and then those too faded into the comforting monotony of houses and mailboxes and those little containers the city gives you for recycling. His mind was muddy, the alcohol sloshing around with the happenings of the evening, the arrangements of where he was staying, and the plans they'd made for the upcoming week. Roxy Lalonde was pretty alright. She had something Dave found himself... missing, almost, from his life. Sure, he was a totally badass webcomic artist and he could lay down beats so phat they'd put yo mamma jokes to shame, but sometimes he would just sit, fucking around with his camera or some of the petrified bugs and shit he had, wondering just what was going on. Well, that had been before. Before the game, before any of the crazy time shit happened, before he was afraid everyone he knew might die. A quick and probably stupid decision made him sit up a little, and Roxy followed.  
  
"We here already?" she murmured, stretching a little and letting go of his hand. He shook his head.  
"No. C'mere." She turned to face him and he kissed her, his state of inebriation making his shades bump against her forehead before he actually got it right. She seemed eager, but before he let it get any further he pulled back, tapping on the window with his knuckle. "We're here." The look she gave him was a mixture of 'well that was unexpected' and 'you're the devil, i wasn't done yet' but he ignored it, opening his door, paying the cabbie, and pulling her out into her driveway. She clung to his side and he walked her to the door, helping her get the keys to unlock it with. He let them in, and she stumbled to slump onto the couch.  
  
"Fuckin' a dude, that was fun as hell." Relieved that the kiss from a few minutes ago was already forgotten, he let himself smile. He really didn't know why that had happened. Booze? The moment? She was pretty hot, so he couldn't rule that out either. Just seemed totes inappropes to make a move on some chick you just met in a weird timeline.  
  
"Shit yeah. Any time with Dave motherfuckin' Strider is awesome as hell." True facts. She giggled tiredly, leaning back into the plush of the sofa and sighing.  
"Carry me up to my bed," she groaned. He could tell it was a joke, but a part of him wanted to do it anyway. He didn't.  
"Carry yourself, princess," he teased, plopping down next to her. She rolled her head to look at him.  
"Jerk," she mumbled, turning onto her side to cuddle up to his. It made him freeze just a little, but he relaxed almost instantly. Chillax, Strider. "Fine then, I'll jus' stay here."  
"Won't hear no complaints from me," the coolkid replied, settling down in the seat next to her and finding the remote. He flipped the TV on to some dumb infomercials, an arm around Roxy and his own head well into the waters of sleep. They were both out within minutes.


End file.
